


Squid Baby 2

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [4]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Head Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick remember Squidward becoming a baby, and it happens again.
Series: Sluggy Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 3





	Squid Baby 2

Spongebob and Patrick were screwing around like usual. They were in the Krusty Krab playing with ketchup packets. Squidward was annoyed by them, like how he usually is. He went over to the two of them.

"Spongebob! Patrick! Keep it down for our customers! Although I'm being quite loud too!", Squidward yelled at them.

Spongebob and Patrick didn't pay attention and squirt ketchup on the floor. Squidward then slipped on it and hit his head very hard against one of the tables. Squidward fell to the ground and then his head inflated.

"Ba la la.", Squidward started mumbling.

Squidward's speech started to get more inaudible and he couldn't get up himself.

Spongebob and Patrick saw him and ran over to him.

"We're so sorry, Squidward. We didn't mean to do this.",  
Spongebob said.

"Let's get him to the hospital!", yelled Patrick.

Spongebob and Patrick called an ambulance and the 3 of them immediately went to the hospital.

They arrived to the hospital immediately. The doctor said he had Head-Go-BoomBoom-Itis. It was the 2nd time he got it. The first time was when he hit his head against his mailbox after slipping on a baby toy. The doctor also said that if he hits his head more, it will stay like this for real this time.

Spongebob and Patrick took Squidward to Spongebob's house. Spongebob went to go get some food. Patrick and Squidward sat on the couch and turned on some Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy. Squidward was very amused by it and started blabbering gibberish. Patrick then smelled something very disgusting. He noticed that Squidward had loaded a whole krabby patty or two into his diaper. Patrick then went to go get some supplies to change his diaper. While he did, someone broke into Spongebob's house. It was Squilliam Fancyson. He punched Squidward really hard and just ran off. Patrick then came back and saw Squidward crying. He also had a bruise on his head. It looked like it would inflate even more. Patrick got to changing his diaper, and it smelled really bad. He got done. 

Spongebob then back home with some takeout pizza. Squidward started eating his food. He needed to poop again.

"I just changed him.", said Patrick.

"I have an idea, we should potty train him.", said Spongebob.

They got to the bathroom and did that. Squidward knew how to use the toilet again.

Someone then knocked on the door. Patrick answered it. It was the police.

"Hello, we got a report of abuse here."

"Is that what the bruise is from? It wasn't from me or Spngebob!", said Patrick.

"Well, we gotta take Squidward away and arrest you guys.", the police said.

"Buh buh Scwiweeum!", Squidward mumbled.

"Thank you for telling us Squidward, it was Squilliam Fancyson."

Squilliam then came in and picked Squidward up and the police started chasing him. The police got out their batons to hit Squilliam, but accidentally hit Squidward. Squidward's head then started inflating even more.

Patrick then woke up. He was glad it was all just a dream.

"I


End file.
